Hey Baby
by xXMissJasperHalexX
Summary: Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are ready for a baby. But sometimes those little joys in life can send your head spinning, in both good ways and bad. For once, it's not a one shot! Funny at times, but also sad as well. All human.
1. Baby

"Drink it, Alice…drink it…" Alice sighed and took another huge gulp of orange juice, then wiped her mouth. How much had she drunk out of this? She began to look, then decided that she didn't really want to know. Sighing, Alice set the huge gallon of juice on the edge of the tub she was laying in, and yawned.

Here she was, at two in the morning, so anxious and jittery that she couldn't go to sleep. Her eyes wandered over to the unopened pregnancy test sitting on the counter, and she felt her heart pound faster. She'd know the answer soon.

Yawning, she rested her head against the back of the tub, making her cold. She blew her short black hair away from her face and closed her eyes. After a moment she heard the door open with a small squeaking sound, and one blue eye popped open. She couldn't help but smile.

Jasper.

The love of her life, the reason for her existence. He looked so cute when he was tired, like a little five year old that had wandered out of bed. He was rubbing his eyes, his curly blonde hair messy, just as she liked it. Plus, the fact that it was the middle of hot and sticky July and his shirt was off made things even better.

His emerald eyes scanned the bathroom, from her in the tub to the gallon of juice next to her, and finally to the small box on the counter. Comprehension clouded his face, and he silently sat down next to her on the floor, taking her hand and kissing it. After a moment, he gazed up at her. "Are you ready for this?"

Those words sent Alice's head spinning. Was she ready?

It seemed like they were. They had met almost 3 years ago, one rainy afternoon in the middle of New York. They had nearly run into each other trying to get inside a diner. She remembered seeing him for the first time, the way her cheeks flushed when he had smiled and held the door open for her. Their love couldn't be stronger. Jasper adored her family as well, with him and her brothers getting along with each other as well as she could have hoped for.

But she really thought they were ready for this because of the tough times they'd been through. Or, rather, that Jasper had been through. His childhood hadn't been good at all. He had an alcoholic dad who abused him as well as his twin sister Rosalie. His mother had disappeared, leaving them alone to cope. Alice had found all this out the hard way, with Jasper coming home one night with his beaten sister and pleading with her to call the police. She was fine now, but they were both still scarred for life.

Helping him through all of that seemed to prove to them both that they were ready for anything, even a baby.

Alice snapped out of her little flashback when Jasper's lips suddenly met hers. Oh God, she loved to kiss him. It was amazing, so soft and sweet that she couldn't believe that anyone could kiss this good. It was still hard for her to believe sometimes that he treated her so well…and that they still weren't married yet. Oh, well. You don't need marriage to make you happy.

Alice kissed him back, sitting up and pulling him into the bathtub with her. She felt Jasper grin below her lips, and together they curled up against the white porcelain, perfectly at ease.

She felt Jasper's lips wandering down to her neck, but all she could focus on that test. It seemed to be watching her, waiting for her to get up and take it. Jasper noticed her lack of attention. He sat up and pouted, jutting out his lower lip. Alice giggled and stroked his hair. "Don't worry Jazzy. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world." Jasper smiled and kissed her forehead, then leaned over and stretched his arm out to the counter, taking the box. He looked at it for a moment, the held it up in front of her. "I'm ready if you are."

Alice sighed, staring at the box in his hand. How could such a small thing make such a big impact of your life? Jasper watched her with serious eyes, waiting anxiously for her response.

Alice's face broke out into a smile, and she took the test from his hand. "I'm ready too."


	2. Even Good News Can Turn Bad

"You ready?" Alice squeezed Jasper's hand again for what seemed like the billionth time that day. He was on edge today, something he normally never did when he went to visit Alice's family. Maybe it was because of the news they were bringing with them.

Jasper silently parked the car, turning the engine off. He sat there for a moment, trying to gather all of his scattered thoughts. Alice watched patiently, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. After a minute or two, Jasper exhaled loudly, then leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Let's do this." He said, smiling that gorgeous grin that made Alice's head spin. She grinned back and nodded, getting out and leading him towards the Cullen mansion.

She couldn't help but think back to her other boyfriends, way back in high school, and how when she used to bring them home how intimidated they were by her house. It was huge, and rather creepy looking at night. But she had grown up in it, and there was no other place she'd rather be than right here. Well, except for with Jasper, of course.

Smiling to herself, she walked up the large front steps, still holding onto Jasper's hand, and rang the doorbell. Almost immediately she heard her older brother Emmett's rumbling footsteps echo across the linoleum floor by the door, eager to open it. It flung open, and Alice couldn't help but laugh. He smiled, flashing his always funny grin, and scooped her up into a big bear hug, the ones Alice had missed. She hugged him back, almost forgetting that Jasper was there and that she wasn't the little girl who used to fall and scrape her knees, only to be comforted by Emmett. Almost.

Her little reunion with him was interrupted by a cough from behind her. Looking up from Emmett's shoulder, she saw her younger brother Edward standing there, looking as proper and formal as could be. He was just like that, the total opposite of Emmett. But she could tell he was excited to see his sister, by the way his eyes shone. Sliding from Emmett's grip, she hurried over and hugged his waist, still wondering how he was taller than her when she was years older. Edward smiled and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head.

She didn't notice her parents walk over, greeting Jasper while she was still hugging her little brother. After she got past the giant mob of hugs, she took Jasper's hand and together they walked into the living room, both of their heart beats speeding up. Almost time to spill.

Her family followed silently, their faces masks of excitement. Alice smiled at them. "We have to wait for Rosalie, you guys. Take a chill pill." Jasper was quiet, messing with Alice's hand as she spoke. Esme leaned back into her husband Carlisle's arms. "I'm sorry. We're just super excited."

Suddenly the door opened, and to Alice's surprise Jasper hopped up almost immediately and hurried over to her. She shut the door, then looked up at her twin brother. Something passed between them, and before she knew it they were hugging. Alice couldn't help but wonder if something had happened recently, but shook the thought away as soon as Rosalie came over smiling.

"Hey you g-" She stopped mid sentence, gazing intently at someone.

Everyone blinked, then followed her gaze.

Her eyes were only for Emmett, and his eyes were only for her.

Jasper looked a bit frantic, his emerald eyes flickering back and forth between them. He gave a little cough, and immediately Rose snapped out of it. "Oh, erm…sorry." Without thinking she wandered over to Emmett and took a seat next to him, looking happier than she had in forever.

Alice took and deep breath, then took Jasper's hand as he slid next to her. "Well…you all know we have big news. I suppose we shouldn't keep you waiting any longer." Edward, Emmett and Rosalie's eyes were filled with excitement. Carlisle and Esme's, however, were a bit reluctant. That made Alice's heart rate pick up even more.

"Jasper and I…we're going to be parents."

Rosalie squealed in delight and immediately hugged them both. "You're finally going to be a daddy, Jasper!" She giggled and hugged them again. Emmett smiled and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! YES!" Edward grinned and hugged Alice.

"Congrats, big sister." Alice smiled. They were all happy for them! This was going to be perfect…

But, you know. Parents don't always agree with you.


	3. It's All Ruined Now

Alice's bright eyes wandered over to her parents. Uh oh.

Jasper's face fell as he followed Alice's gaze. Rosalie frowned, as well as Emmett and Edward.

"…What's the matter, Mom? Dad?…" Edward asked cautiously. Alice was silent, barely able to breathe. No…this can't go wrong…

Esme sighed, sitting up from Carlisle's lap. "Alice…you're not ready for a baby. I mean…you're not even working." Carlisle looked up. "A baby is…very hard work, Alice…"

Jasper was silent, looking down at the floor again. Alice watched as he messed with his fingers. Rosalie was biting her lip, looking heartbroken. This was going all wrong…

"Alice? Are you even listening to me?" Her mothers' voice rang in her ears. She couldn't handle this anymore. This was the happiest thing that had ever happened to her…and it was all being ruined.

Alice got up, clenching her teeth. "C'mon Jazz…" She gently took his hand, helping him up from the couch. He looked up at her, and Alice nearly sobbed. His face…he'd never looked so sad in his entire life. All thanks to her parents. Blind fury filled her, coursing through her veins like adrenaline. Her grip on Jasper's hand tightened as she made her way to the front door.

"Alice? Where are you going? We need to discuss this mistake..."

Oh, hell no.

Dropping Jasper's hand, she whirled around, filled with so much anger she thought she might burst.

"MY BABY IS NOT A MISTAKE!" Her voice echoed throughout the large house, followed with a long silence. Esme was nearly fuming.

"Don't you EVER yell at me again, Mary Alice." Carlisle looked more shocked than mad. He'd never seen his daughter so mad.

"My baby is not a mistake." Pure hatred filled her voice she hissed at her mother. "I am ready to be a mother. I know it."

Esme glared at her.

"No you're not! Mary Alice you're not ready! I'm not just going to sit here and watch you throw your life away just because of a stupid MISTAKE!" Her eyes flickered towards Jasper at this, and he bit his lip, closing his eyes. That just pushed Alice over the edge.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLAME HIM FOR THIS! HE WANTED TO MAKE ME HAPPY! WE WERE SO EXCITED TO TELL ALL OF YOU AND NOW IT'S RUINED!" Edward and Emmett were staring at her, surprised at how mad their sister was. Rosalie was next to Jasper, watching Alice intently. Esme opened her mouth to speak, but Alice cut her off. "This is all I've ever wanted! Don't you know that? I've said that ever since I was a little girl! I met the love of my life and now we're ready to start a family." With that she took Jasper's hand, storming out the front door.

Jasper helped Alice into the car, then walked to the passenger side. Alice turned and found her whole family outside, watching her. Everyone BUT her mother looked sad. As Jasper shut the door, Alice screamed out the window, "I'LL BE A BETTER MOTHER THAN YOU EVER WERE!"

She didn't wait to see the look on her face.


	4. Raccoons

A/N: I love writing this story! :D But IDK if all of you readers do or not! PLEASE REVIEW, THAT'S THE REASON FOR MY EXISTANCE! No not really, but I do love getting them! They help me out a lot!

Why? Why why why why why WHY?

Alice couldn't think straight at all. He head was spinning because of what had just happened. How could her mom have said that to her?…And how could she have yelled at her like that? Alice rubbed her head, trying to soothe the throbbing that had come with the crying. Those were always the worst headaches.

She moved her eyes to look at Jasper. His face was blank, showing no emotion at all. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel, his green eyes staring forward at the road. This wasn't good. He was always one for showing his emotions. Now…there was nothing.

Alice took a deep breath, feeling it shudder through her body. She blinked back the tears in her eyes and sat up, determined not to show Jasper how hurt she was. If he wasn't sad now, she didn't want to be the one to cause that to change.

He noticed her movement, and turned slightly to watch her. His eyes grazed over her cautiously as she pressed her hands into the seat, lifting herself up to sit. She met his eyes, and gave a small smile. Jasper frowned. It didn't seem to reach her eyes.

Alice looked back down, fingering with her hands. Jasper watched as she fingered with a button on her shirt, and then moving her pale fingers down to her stomach. A silence filled the car as she ran a finger across her torso. Before he knew it, Alice was crying all over again.

This had to stop. Ignoring the rain that had just begun pouring outside, he pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car. Gently, he scooped up the love of his life in his arms and pulled her to sit in his lap, cradling her against his chest. She turned her head to bury it in his neck, her hot, wet tears soaking his shirt. Jasper shushed her softly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Please stop crying, darling…it's all going to be alright…" His voice soothed her, making the sobs wracking her body disappear.

Alice sniffed, looking up at Jasper through her lashes. He was so perfect…how had she gotten so lucky? It was like he had known her forever.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else says…we know we're ready to be parents. This baby is going to be the best thing that happens to us, I know it," He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, and suddenly Alice believed him. Nothing was going to ruin this.

3 MONTHS LATER

"NOTHING FITS!" A scream of rage flew through Alice's lips as she flung yet another dress from her closet onto Jasper, who was sitting on the bed, rubbing his head. This was getting…stressful. And the baby wasn't even here yet.

"Alice, darling…you knew this would happen," Jasper began, but Alice hurried out of the closet, smiling again.

"I got it to work," she said, twirling around in a cute black dress. Jasper grinned, but of course, the moment had to be ruined.

A sudden POP filled the air, and a button from Alice's dress smacked against the door and hit Jasper in the forehead. He barely had time to react before Alice's sobs filled the apartment once again. Oh, boy.

"Alice, darling, don't cry…you'll mess up your makeup…" Jasper got up, rubbing his probably bruised forehead, and pulled her into a hug. It was normal emotional Alice nowadays…multiplied by freaking ten.

She sniffed and hugged him back, then wiped her eyes, smearing her mascara in the process.

"You're right…I'm sorry Jazz…" She was interrupted by Jasper's sudden breakout of laughter. She frowned. "What's so funny?" He was shaking now, and fell back onto the bed, clutching his stomach. Alice blinked, then turned to a mirror. She nearly fell over giggling. "I look like a raccoon!" Jasper finally recovered and sat up, wiping his eyes.

"You're a beautiful raccoon, my love…" Alice looked over and saw him nearly chewing off his lip to keep from losing it all over again. She smiled.

"Beautiful or sexy?" She asked, slipping off her dress to the floor. Jasper grinned, watching her.

"Defiantly sexy…" he murmured. He stood up from the bed, walking over and pulling her forward so that their stomachs were touching. "And this baby bump defiantly makes you look even sexier." Alice giggled, messing with the collar of his shirt.

"I don't think we really need to go to dinner tonight…we can do that another time…" She ran a finger down his shirt, undoing the buttons in the process. Jasper pretended to pout.

"But Alice…" His whiny voice made her giggle even more. He smiled and kissed her nose, pressing his forehead against hers. "I love you Mary Alice…" His eyes wandered down to her belly, and he knelt down and planted a kiss on her stomach. "As well as you, my little raccoon baby,"

Alice flicked his ear and smiled as Jasper scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he kissed her cheek. "Ill be right back," he promised, and hurried off to the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth, smiling. He was defiantly going to get something tonight…her hormones were crazier than ever. He slipped off his shirt and hurried back to the bedroom.

Alice's snores had begun to fill the room. She was curled up with Jasper's pillow, fast asleep. Jasper sighed, then walked over to her, gently sliding off her shoes and tossing them to the floor.

'Oh well…' he thought to himself, as he slid into bed next to her. She stirred slightly, then hugged the pillow tighter and stared snoring again. Jasper smiled.

This was all going to pay off soon.


	5. Good To Bad In One Second

A/N: I HAD TO UPDATE THIS! :D But this is it for a bit…REVIEW PLEASE!

Finally. Peace and quiet…something Jasper missed these past days. Edward and Emmett had just left, and Alice was asleep in the bedroom. Jasper had snuck out to the living room with a giant bag of chips and collapsed onto the couch. Thank God for MTV. But Jasper knew, of course, that this was too good to be true.

"JAZZ?" Alice's high-pitched voice rang out from the bedroom, where she was SUPPOSED to be sleeping. Jasper sighed and got up, wondering who would drive him crazy first: The baby or Alice. He walked into the room, where Alice was sitting on the bed, taking off her shoes. Her stomach was getting in the way, and she was trying with all her might to reach her feet. Jasper smiled, and walked over, sliding off her shoes. She grinned, flashing her amazing smile. "Thanks…" She flopped onto her back, laying her head against the pillows. Jasper crawled in next to her. Before he knew it, she had snatched the bag of chips from his hands and rolled away from him, giggling. Pretending to look hurt, he turned away from her dramatically.

"I knew you only loved me for my chips…" He fell backwards on the bed, pretending to faint. Alice smiled and crawled over to him.

"NO! Por favor, mi amour! Do not leave me!" she begged, her voice heavy with an accent. Jasper had to laugh, pulling her up to lie on his chest.

"Since when did you become Spanish, darling?" Alice grinned and shrugged, planting a kiss on his nose. After a moment she sat up, stretched, then lay back down.

"I'm hungry," she announced, tossing the bag of chips to the floor. "I need some real food," Her eyes wandered over to Jasper, who was smiling despite the fact that he'd been doing this for the past few weeks. She grinned back at him.

"And what will it be this time, my love?" he asked, lying down next to her. She rubbed her swollen belly, thinking. Jasper planted tiny kisses along her shoulder, waiting.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. Baby, what would you like?" She looked down at her stomach. "Hmmm…Baby says pickles, a cup of maple syrup, some tomato soup and a cupcake. A chocolate one." She grinned, and Jasper blinked. The scary thing was, it hadn't been the craziest thing he had heard before.

ONE WEIRD SHOPPING TRIP LATER

"Mmmm…" Alice popped another bite of syrup covered pickle in her mouth. "Thank you Jazz…" Jasper made a face, watching her eat. Alice turned, syrup on her face. "It's really good." She swallowed, thinking for a moment. "It's sweet…but sour at the same time…you want some?" She held up a piece of nasty pickle between her sticky fingers and Jasper flinched away.

"No thank you…" He backed up as Alice shrugged and finished eating.

"Ah great…I'm all sticky now," She frowned and took a hold of Jasper's shirt, pulling herself up. She grinned. "Thanks for letting me use your shirt as a napkin," Jasper smiled and kissed her, pulling her in his lap.

"Mmmm…syrupy," he murmured, and kissed her again. Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. A doorbell ring shattered the silence.

"JASPER? ALICE? OPEN UP PLEASE!" Jasper yanked his head up, looking over Alice's shoulder. The person started banging on the door. "HURRY UP! HE'S COMING!" Alice's heart dropped somewhere to the ground.

It was Rosalie's voice.

Jasper jumped up, rushing to the door and yanking it open. Rosalie nearly fell onto the ground, Jasper quickly catching her. He gently pulled her inside, then shut the door and locked it behind him. Alice slid from the bed and walked into the living room. She was sobbing, hugging Jasper so hard it looked like she was never going to let go. He hurriedly scooped her up and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Rose what hap-" A sudden banging on the front door interrupted him, and Rosalie shrieked, clinging onto him even tighter. Jasper firmly but gently unwrapped her arms from around him, watching the door. He turned to Alice.

"Call 911," He got up as Rose cried harder, turning to Alice and hugging her. She pulled her closer, shushing her softly, reaching over her head for the phone. Jasper was making his way towards the door. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Jazz!" He turned, his eyes filled with fury. "Don't…" Jasper clenched his hands into fists, turning back to the door. Rosalie was still crying, shaking in Alice's arms. "It's not going to help, Jasper…just wait for the cops…" The banging got louder, making Rose cover her ears.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, GIRL…AS WELL AS YOU TOO JASPER! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME OUT FOREVER…" Jasper closed his eyes. Alice quickly called 911, watching him closely as she spoke. Rosalie watched her brother with tears in her eyes, still hanging onto Alice as if her life depended on it. Alice set down the phone after she hung up, stroking Rose's hair.

"Shhh Rose it's ok you're safe now…" Jasper's face softened as he watched them, the two most important women in his life. He couldn't go after his dad and get hurt…

But that banging on the door was getting to him. His father's yells were filling his ears, reminding him of his childhood.

FLASHBACK

_"Daddy…Daddy stop it…please…I'm begging you…" Rosalie's sobs were filling the bedroom next to Jasper. He couldn't take this. He didn't care if he got hurt. He just wanted his sister to be safe._

_ Jasper got up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm. It was probably broken, thanks to the way his father had shoved him into a wall. Rosalie screamed, and that pushed him over the edge. No way he was going to put up with this. _

_ He stormed out of the bedroom into the living room, carefully stepping over empty bottles of vodka and any type of liquor you could imagine. A sudden smack filled the air, and Jasper turned toward the sound. His poor sister, his poor twin, was being beaten with no sign of his father stopping. Every hit to her body was replaced with a huge bruise or a gush of blood. Rose looked over to her brother, her eyes begging. HELP. _

_ Jasper clenched his good fist together and ran straight into his dad, punching him straight in the eye. Too bad he didn't notice the glass bottle in his father's hand. _

_ It hit his head with an earsplitting CRASH, and Jasper felt blood start to run down his blond hair. Rosalie screamed, and all Jasper remembered grabbing his sister's hand before he blacked out. _

END OF FLASHBACK

He turned toward the couch again, and saw Rose still crying and Alice trying to calm her down. They both looked so scared…so vulnerable. What would happen if he got away and came back? Would he hurt them both? He couldn't let that happen. His eyes wandered down to Alice's stomach, and a sudden burst of anger filled him.

His baby was in danger.

Jasper turned his head, fists clenched, and headed for the door. He ignored Alice's yells, Rosalie's cries.

This had to end now.


	6. Mistakes Always Turn Bad

A/N: I love writing this story! I hope you all like reading it just as much! REVIEW!

Two-thirty in the morning.

And he still wasn't back yet.

The cops' help wasn't working, she thought bitterly to herself. After they had shown up here and question poor Rosalie for hours, they had finally listened to Alice's frantic story about Jasper as well. That was at about ten.

Nothing since then.

She couldn't handle this much longer. It was killing her inside not knowing where he was. He could be hurt or…dead, for all she knew. But the thing that made her feel even worse was the fact that the baby had started kicking up a storm and wouldn't stop for anything. It was like her baby had sensed that its father had left.

Alice tried to clear her mind once again, but her gaze wandered over to Rose and she sighed. She was wrapped in Emmett's huge arms, fast asleep on his chest. He had wasted no time getting over here once he had gotten the phone call. Edward had shown up for a bit as well…but not Esme.

She was getting tired of this. The fight…it seemed like so long ago, but it still hurt to think about. Regret washed over her every time he heard her brothers mention her. All she wanted was to be able to talk to her…but even she wasn't ready to. Rose was good to talk to, but she could use a mothers' advice on her baby…

A sudden kick in her stomach brought her out of her thinking. She sighed, rubbing her belly. Emmett had fallen asleep and was now snoring up a storm in her living room. She rolled her eyes and slowly heaved herself up, walking out to the balcony and shutting the door behind her. The stars shone brightly above her head, and for just a second, she remembered her first date with Jasper. She grinned, then blinked and shook her head, looking down at the city below her. Jasper was gone.

Where was he?

It was pitch black all around him as he wandered aimlessly down the street, trying to locate his runaway father. Where had he gone?

Jasper suddenly heard a baby crying from someone's house, and he was immediately jolted to his senses. What the hell was he doing? Stopping in mid step, he took a moment to think this over. Following his father like this would just lead him to be beaten like he was when he was a kid. What was that going to prove?

But his Rosalie, Alice and his BABY were at stake here. If he didn't end this now, who knows what could happen to the ones he loved later?

Why was this all happening NOW?

It was a lot to handle. Jasper took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The sensible thing to do was to walk away now, before he did something stupid. He turned around…and was suddenly face to face with someone he completely loathed.

He made a face, wrinkling his nose at the stench. "Hello, father,"

Royce gave a sly smile. His blond hair was matted with unfathomable knots and coated with grease. His face was covered in nasty grime and his clothes were torn and dirty. The way a typical drunk looks like.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Jasper," His voice was rough, just like it had been before. Jasper tried not to think about the nightmares he had had years ago, with that exact same voice haunting him in his sleep.

Royce was watching him closely, that same stupid grin on his face. "I saw you're pretty little girlfriend, walking inside right before I showed up. Gorgeous, just gorgeous…" He walked a bit closer, the smell nearly gagging Jasper.

Jasper glared at him, his hands clenching themselves into fists.

"I also saw that you're gonna be a daddy…" His grin got even bigger, and now Jasper's blood was boiling. If he even dared to mention his baby…

"That poor kid. Screwed up dad...gonna have a screwed up life." Royce laughed to himself, turning around. "Oh don't worry Jasper…We both know that you're not ready. Just leave the baby with that slut of a girlfriend you have, it'll all be ok. I ditched you and your sister with your mom…that was, before she died…"

Jasper clenched his teeth together, shaking with anger. He wasn't going to get away with this again. Not anymore.

"Alice please try to relax…" Emmett reached out to touch his little sisters' shoulder again, but she just moved away. Her back was facing him, her head bowed down. He had never seen her so broken before…it was hurting him inside.

He sighed, and Rosalie, still curled up next to him, kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry…it'll all be ok. They'll find Jasper…" Her voice faltered, and Emmett kissed her forehead. She sighed and buried her face in his neck, silent.

Alice was listening to them behind her, and she bit her lip, trying not to cry.

What if…what if he wasn't coming back? What if something awful had happened? What if he was…

The sudden ringing of her phone shattered her train of thought. Wiping her eyes, she turned around to find it, but found that Emmett had snatched it from the counter already and answered it.

"Hello?…Oh hi Dad…" Alice watched him closely as his usual happy face was replaced with a frown. "You found Jasper…" Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and she hurried over to Emmett as fast a pregnant woman could. Rosalie sat up as well, starting at Emmett. He was still frowning. "Ok…ok we'll be there in five minutes. Ok…ok bye," He hung up and Alice had to restrain herself from grabbing his shirt and demanding answers.

Very calmly, trying not to freak out, Alice looked at Emmett. "What did Dad say?" Emmett was silent, bouncing his knee nervously. Rosalie blinked, taking a deep breath, as if trying to calm down. Alice was clenching her teeth together, her eyes shut. "Emmett. Tell me NOW,"

His sisters' tone had always scared him, but now it was ten times worse. He sighed, then looked up at her. Her face was terrified, her lip trembling, staring at Emmett with her big blue eyes. He was silent for a moment, then he began to talk.

"Jasper's at the hospital and…he's not doing well. At all,"

"God, make the pain stop… please make it stop…" Jasper had never been much for praying, but now he was desperate for any kind of help he could get. He tried taking a deep breath, but every movement was torture. He couldn't even breathe…his father had shattered his ribs in the fight.

He didn't even remember how Carlisle had found him. All he remembered was a loud gunshot and then falling down, his vision going blurry. Now all he saw were bright lights and people crowding around him. He could make out Carlisle's face above him, placing an oxygen mask over his mouth. "Mmmmm…" He tried to open his mouth, to tell him how bad it was hurting. Then he heard someone else, a faraway voice.

"JASPER!"

Alice.

He had to see her… to apologize for what he had done…

He heard Carlisle yelling, telling Alice to leave the room. No…she couldn't go now…He reached his hand out, trying to find her. That just made him want to scream out in pain, but someone else had taken his hand.

"Jasper…" Alice's voice was just a whisper, right in his ear. She took his hand in both of hers, then placed a gentle kiss on his temple. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes and he felt his heart break. No…why had he been so stupid and gotten hurt like this?

Her grip on his hand loosened as Carlisle came over, trying to take her out. Jasper watched as she was taken away, sobbing in her fathers' arms. Jasper tried to call her name, but he could feel some type of anesthesia start to kick in. His vision blurred even more, and before he blacked out he heard her call his name again.

_Jasper. _


	7. Reality

A/N: Helllllo! You will need to know this as you read the story…

Regular words = Alice's POV. _Italicized words_ = Jasper's POV.

REVIEW PLEASE!

"No…Dad stop! Let me go! DAD!" Alice's yells were cut of by her sudden burst of sobs as Carlisle nearly dragged her to the other room.

"Shhh sweetheart please…" He quickly scooped her up in his arms as they hit the hospital waiting room, where people were beginning to stare. Alice didn't seem to care. She just buried her face into her father's neck and cried, as if she couldn't stop. Carlisle hurried past and went into an empty hospital room. Shutting the door, he gently set Alice down on the hospital bed and knelt down next to her. She was silent, hunched over, her tiny shoulders shaking. Carlisle sighed, and took his daughter's hand in his own.

"Alice, please listen to me…" She looked up at him slowly, her blue eyes filled with tears. It was heartbreaking for a father to see his daughter so sad. "I'm sure that Jasper is going to be alright…" Alice watched him for a moment, thinking this over. Then she stared at him, her blue eyes boring into his.

"Please don't play it down for me, Dad...how bad is he?" Alice bit her lip, watching him closely. He sighed, looking down. This was the last thing he wanted to tell his baby girl…but he knew she had to know the truth.

"Pretty much all of his ribs are shattered…" he began, standing up and sitting down beside her. She was quiet, rubbing her stomach. Carlisle had to push himself to finish. "He's also got numerous cuts and bruises all over his body…and a gunshot wound…" He felt Alice flinch beside him, but she still didn't say anything. Carlisle was quiet, watching her. "We're hoping that this surgery we're performing will heal his ribs…he's having trouble breathing because of it…" He didn't notice that Alice's sobbing had begun again until he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, her silent cries racking her body.

Carlisle was devastated. He picked up his daughter and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "It's all going to be ok, angel…I promise you…" She just kept crying into his shirt, hugging him even tighter. It was silent for a moment, until a shrill buzzing noise from Carlisle's pager went off. He sighed. "They need me over there, Alice…" He slowly pulled away and she sat up, wiping her eyes, nodding. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you, I will make sure Jasper gets better," Alice nodded, sniffing. Carlisle got up, patting her stomach. 'Don't stress out so much. It's not good for the baby," Alice nodded again, sighing. Carlisle turned to leave, then looked back at her.

"Someone's here to see you," Alice blinked, looking up. Carlisle walked out…and in walked Esme.

Alice was silent as she walked in, focusing on the floor, suddenly interested in its pattern. Esme stood by the door, her hands at her side. Alice was suddenly overcome with fury as she felt her mothers' gaze was focused on her stomach. She looked up, glaring at Esme.

"What have you come to prove to me, Mother? That you were right and I was wrong, and now karma's here to get me back? Is that it?" Alice stood up, watching Esme as she followed her with her eyes. "Because I'm here to tell me something. This baby has brought us so much joy and love that I can't even begin to describe it. And I know for a fact that when Jasper went out there and got hurt like that.." It hurt her to say that, but she kept right along. "...that he didn't do it for me. He did it all for our baby. That's how much this means to us. Nothing you say will EVER change our minds,"

Esme was silent, her soft brown eyes surprisingly weary. Victory flooded throughout Alice as she realized that her mother was speechless.

_Pain. He couldn't take this any longer. His head hurt like it never had before, making him wish Carlisle hadn't found him and left him to die, right there on the street. Waking up was taking forever, he thought to himself. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out a light, trying to make its way through his closed eyelids. A sudden beeping noise caught his attention. Carlisle's worried voice reached his ears next. _

_"No...Jasper no this can't happen..." What was going on? Carlisle's voice was beginning to fade away now, and Jasper was...tired. So tired. His breathing began to slow down and he lost consciousness again, Carlisle's words still ringing in his ears. _

_"Jasper...don't die on us...please..."_

"Don't go Alice…please…" Esme walked closer to Alice, her eyes focused on her face. "I'm not here to yell at you anymore, Alice…" Alice's fury didn't waver, though. She glared at her mother. "How am I supposed to believe you?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but was filled to the brim with anger.

_Where was he? All he could see was…white. It was empty; lonely…he didn't like it here at all. Looking down, he realized he wasn't in the hospital bed anymore. He was standing on something…a piece of paper. Kneeling down, he lifted his foot and picked it up. It was an envelope, closed with a seal. Turning it over, he read the two words on the front..._

_To Jasper._

Esme was hurt, Alice could tell. She didn't feel bad about it, though. She deserved it. She opened her mouth to say something, but Esme had placed her finger on her lips. She looked up at her daughter, eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry."

"_I'm sorry."_

_What did that mean? What had happened? Jasper frowned at the beginning of the letter, and suddenly he didn't want to go on. But he had to…this might tell him where he was. He scanned the letter with his green eyes…and suddenly froze. _

Alice froze. She hadn't meant to go this far. Carefully, she gently moved her mothers' hand away from her face, watching her closely. Esme was quiet, her usually happy brown eyes now full of despair. Alice's mind was spinning. She didn't know what to do…what was the right thing to do?

_What in the world was he going to do? This letter had just confirmed his worst fears…Alice was gone…he was never going to see his baby…he was dead._

_No. _

No.

Alice wasn't going to ruin her relationship with her mom anymore. In that moment, she realized how long she had wanted her mother back. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around Esme, burying face into her shirt.

"I'm sorry, too."

"_I'm sorry, too." Jasper flung the paper away from him, watching it flutter to the ground. So much that had done. Sitting down on the ground, he buried his face in his hands, starting to cry. All he wanted was to see Alice, to hug her and kiss her and talk to her about their baby and fall asleep with her in his arms like they always had…_

_He wanted her._

She wanted him. Alice was glad to have her mother back…but all she could think about was Jasper. Pulling away, she watched Esme closely. She wiped her eyes, then looked at her daughter. Alice smiled, and her heart soared as her mother smiled back.

But suddenly, she froze once again. Esme frowned, eyeing her closely.

"Alice?"

_Alice. _

_Something was wrong with her…he could feel it. Standing up, he looked around for a moment. How was he going to leave?_

_His thoughts were interrupted with a scream. Alice's scream. _

Alice screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. Esme's scared voice flowed through her ears. "Alice? Sweetheart you're water just broke…" Alice's worst fear had just been confirmed. She had gone into labor…

Without Jasper.

_Alice needed him. She was in pain, she was hurting…and he wasn't there for her! Desperate now, he silently willed himself to wake up…but then he remembered the cold truth. He was dead. _

_But he couldn't be…He had sworn to himself that he'd be there for her, no matter what. He shut his eyes, praying with all his might. _

_Wake up…wake up, Jasper…_

"Breathe…breathe, Alice…" Oh God, this hurt. This was pure torture. Alice squeezed Esme's hand as she helped her out of he room and into the hallway, calling Carlisle's name the whole time. Alice's shrill scream filled the hallways once again as she silently begged for the love of her life.

Jasper…I need you…

_Alice I'm coming. _


	8. Finally

"OWWWW!" Alice's cry of pain echoed throughout the hospital room. Tears were running down her cheeks as doctors started crowding around her. Esme was on her left side, squeezing her hand and telling her to breathe. Carlisle was moving around her bed, doing all of his doctor jobs. The pain was awful, and Alice didn't know if she could do this. The one motivation she needed was gone…and she had no idea if he was ever coming back to her.

_Alice…I'm coming…_

Alice closed her eyes and let out another shrill scream as another contraction hit her. She couldn't take this pain…it was going to kill her. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, trying to find a way to fight her way through it.

_Stay strong, Alice…I'll be there soon…_

These little snippets of Jasper's voice in her head were the only reasons for her going on. Everything seemed to be in slow motion to her: Esme's reassuring words, Carlisle's cheering…it was all drowned out by _his_ voice in her mind.

Jasper I need you!

_I'm coming angel. _

A scream racked Alice's small body, her sobs cutting her off.

Hurry Jasper!

_Open your eyes. _

Alice's eyes opened, but she saw no Jasper. All she saw was Carlisle, blocking her view through the doorway…

"Jasper what are you doing out of your room?"

Alice's heart skipped a beat.

Jasper.

"Jasper you have to go back…you're still hurt…" No way Alice was going to let him leave her. Not again.

"Jas-" Her pleading was cut off by an agonizing scream as a wave of pain hit her full force. Her eyes closed again as Jasper pushed his way through the crowd of doctors in his way and over to Alice. She sighed with relief as she felt his lips kiss her forehead gently.

"I'm here now Alice…" He took a seat next to her and took her hand. Alice had never felt so relieved in her entire life. Jasper kissed her fingertips, watching her closely. Alice blinked wearily.

"Jas…I thought you were hurt…" She was out of breath, trying hard to catch it. Jasper didn't tell her how terrible he felt, as if he were about to break at any second. He simply replied,

"I had to be here for you,"

Alice gave a small smile, then squeezed her eyes shut as another cry of pain escaped her mouth. Jasper heard Carlisle telling her to push, and Alice listened. Her grip on Jasper's hand was dangerously close to breaking it, but he didn't mind at all. Finally, their little baby was going to be here, after so long…

Tears streamed from her crystal blue eyes down her cheeks, and she let out her loudest scream of all, falling back into the pillows.

Suddenly, a baby's crying filled the hospital room.

A sigh of relief slipped through Alice's lips. "Finally…" Jasper placed a gentle kiss on her temple, closing his eyes. "I love you so much Alice…" She smiled faintly, resting her head against his neck. "I love you too Jas…"

Carlisle took their child to another room as Esme walked over, smiling.

"It's a girl…you two have a new daughter," Alice smiled, looking up at Jasper.

"You're finally a daddy, Jas…" He grinned back and kissed her forehead once again.

"And you're finally a mommy…" Alice smiled and rested her head against his neck once again, both watching as Carlisle came back out with a tiny bundle of in his arms. He smiled and gently placed her in Alice's waiting arms.

Jasper took one look at her and was instantly in love. She was beautiful.

She had dark hair covering the top of her little head, as well as the cutest nose he had ever seen. Her hands were tiny, about as big as his thumb. She was fast asleep, looking perfectly at ease in Alice's arms. He smiled, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Alice couldn't believe how lucky they had gotten. The torture of labor she had just been through was well worth it now. Her daughter was gorgeous. She had watched Jasper's face light up when Carlisle had brought her over, and as she watched him place a kiss on her forehead, she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

"Wait, Jas…what are we going to name her?" Jasper frowned, considering this. Alice let him think as she fingered with her daughter's blanket, watching her sleep. After a moment, Jasper smiled.

"You remember our first date?" he asked, looking at Alice. She smiled.

"How could I not?" she replied. Jasper's grin got even bigger.

"What was your favorite part of it?" he asked softly. She thought for a moment, reviewing the night in her head.

"That night," Her eyes sparkled at the memory of it. "When you took me out to that field and we stayed there all night long, staring at the sky all night long…"

Jasper grinned. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?" he whispered, kissing her cheek. Alice smiled, then looked down at their daughter. Suddenly it hit her.

"Skye. Her name is Skye," She declared, looking up at Jasper. He smiled.

"Skye it is," he agreed, sitting back in his chair. Alice watched him, then realized he hadn't had a chance to hold his baby girl yet. Sitting up, she held out her arms.

"Take her, Jas…you haven't gotten to hold her yet," Carefully, Jasper took Skye in his own arms and sat back down, holding her close. Skye yawned, then opened her eyes.

Jasper was taken aback of the color. They were a beautiful crystal blue color, just like Alice's. The color of the sky.

She looked up at Jasper, blinking, as if she didn't thin he was real. A sudden smile broke out across her face as her father stroked her cheek with his fingertip.

Alice watched from the bed, smiling. She knew one thing.

She loved that man with all of her heart.

A/N: YAY! BABY SKYE IS HERE! THERE'S A PICTURE OF HER UP ON MY PROFILE! REVIEW PLEASE! :D


	9. A Happy Ending Despite It All

"I don't believe it, Jasper…" Carlisle set down his clipboard, looking at him. "You're completely unharmed," Jasper smiled, sliding his shirt back over his head.

"Miracle," he said, smiling. Carlisle smiled, watching him. "Your daughter is the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen, Jasper," Jasper grinned, sliding his jacket on.

"I know she is," He smiled and walked into the other room, leaving Carlisle to look over his clipboard. He went into Alice's room, where she was sound asleep in her bed. Esme was sitting in the chair next to her, stroking her daughters' hair. Jasper smiled, glad to see that they had finally made up. Walking over to Alice, he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and smiled up at Esme.

"If she wakes up, tell her I went to see Skye," Alice stirred, then hugged her pillow closer and fell asleep. Just like she did at home. Esme smiled and nodded.

"Will do," she said, turning back to Alice. Jasper smiled and got up, walking out of the room and into the hallway. He glanced at the map posted up in the hallway, looking for the nursery. After he found it, Jasper made his way down there, until he saw the glass window that allowed you to look inside. Standing in front of it, he saw his darling little daughter, fast asleep in the small bed in front of him. His face lit up with a smile, watching as she yawned. Her tiny nose wrinkled up, and she opened her beautiful blue eyes for a moment, and looked straight at Jasper. He grinned, is nose nearly touching the glass as he watched his baby girl fall back asleep.

He didn't notice Rosalie walking up behind him, smiling at her twin brother. She hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hey there brother," she said, smiling. Jasper turned and smiled even more, hugging his twin sister close.

"Oh God, Rose…I'm so glad you're not hurt…" He buried his face into her blonde hair, and Rose hugged him tightly.

"I'm ok, Jas…but…I thought you got hurt," She pulled away for a moment, looking him over. He shrugged. "Miraculously, I healed," Rose smiled. "Just in time, too. You're a daddy now." She turned back towards the nursery, looking at the babies.

"Don't tell me which one is yours…I'll be able to tell…" Her eyes wandered to baby after baby, and suddenly her eyes lit up. "Her," she said, pointing directly at Skye. Jasper smiled and nodded. "She's adorable, Jasper…I swear, I've never seen a prettier baby in my life…she's got Alice's eyes…" She turned back to him, still grinning. "But she's got your smile,"

In that moment, Jasper Hale had never felt happier.

Down the hallway, he could hear an all to familiar voice rumbling down the halls.

"Where's my new niece at?" Emmett's voice rang through the hospital, most of the nurses giving him dirty looks. Edward was behind him, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Emmett. He's right there," Emmett looked up and saw Jasper, smiling. He nearly charged down the hallway, right up to the nursery window.

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Edward sighed, giving Jasper an I'm-sorry-he's-such-an-idiot-look. Jasper smiled, turning back to Emmett.

"She's right there…" he said, pointing to his daughter. "Her name is Skye,"

Rosalie squealed in delight, going on and on about how adorable and cute her name was. Emmett was nearly bouncing with joy, demanding to know when she was coming home. Edward was merely watching Skye sleep, smiling.

Carlisle walked up behind them, smiling. "I can take her out so you all can hold her," he said, and Jasper swore they all nearly jumped for joy. He had never seen them all so happy. Carlisle grinned, then turned to Jasper. "Alice wants to see you," he told him, and suddenly Jasper was hit with a pang of fear. Was something wrong? Carlisle must have seen it on his face, for he just smiled and said, "She's fine…just lonely. Esme had to leave for work," Jasper nodded, and left Carlisle to try and calm down the crowd around the nursery. He grinned, then started walking back towards the room.

On the way there, he spotted something in the window. A small teddy bear, holding a heart that said, "I Love You," Jasper grinned. Alice was a sucker for teddy bears.

Alice curled up with her blankets, flipping through the T.V. in her hospital room. She didn't get why they didn't have better channels…or maybe it was just Forks. A documentary about vampires came on, and she frowned. How creepy.

She yawned, lying back down in her bed. She was so tired…She closed her eyes, not hearing Jasper come inside. He quietly shut the door behind him, tiptoeing over to Alice. He smiled, placing the teddy bear on the pillow next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her blue eyes flew open, and a grin appeared on her lips.

"Jas…" She reached her arms out, pulling him into the bed next to her. Her head bumped into the teddy bear next to her, and she picked it up, blushing. "Awww, Jas…" She smiled as Jas sat himself up next to her, pulling her in his lap. "It's so cute…" she murmured, fingering with the bear's little bow tie. Jasper hugged her close to his chest, resting his head against her hair. His eyes met the television screen, and he flinched.

"What on earth are you watching, love?" he asked, frowning. She looked up.

"Oh yeah, it's this documentary about vampires…" Jasper grimaced as he watched a vampire kill a human in front of him.

"Gross," He decided after a moment, and Alice smiled. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were vampires?" Jasper looked at her for a moment, his face blank. He poked her head.

"What kind of drugs did Carlisle give you?" he asked, smiling. Alice giggled, snuggling closer to him as he kissed her hair. "Your brothers and my sister absolutely adore Skye," he said, watching as Alice messed with her teddy bear. Alice's heart swelled with pride, smiling.

"She is pretty darn cute…" Jasper laughed, his breath tickling Alice's ear.

"She gets it from you…" Alice blushed again, taking Jasper's hand and planting a kiss on his fingertips. "I love you so much, Jas…" she murmured, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ali…which is why I must ask you to do something," Alice looked up at him, slightly confused.

"Alright…" she agreed, watching him. Jasper took her hand, placing it on the heart shaped box that the teddy bear was holding.

"Open that," he said, and again Alice blinked. She slid her finger under the lid, and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. A gasp escaped her lips, and Jasper slid from the bed and onto the floor, on one knee. He silently took the ring from the box, holding it up to her.

"Alice Cullen?" he asked, looking up at her. Her gorgeous blue eyes were swimming with tears already. A small smile played across his lips. "Will you marry me?" Alice giggled, her tears spilling over.

"Of course I will, Jasper," she said, grinning madly. Jasper stood up and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close. Alice buried her face into his shoulder, tears of joy spilling onto his shirt. Jasper kissed her forehead, closing his eyes.

"Thank you for making me the luckiest man alive, Alice,"

A/N: IT'S OVER! I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOYED IT! Don't worry, I'm not disappearing. I actually have another great story idea…but this tie it involves ALL of the Cullens. Plus another character…hmmm…REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
